Customer service is a priority for merchants and other entities. When customers contact a customer service representative, the customer service representative should be able to answer the customer's questions or concerns.
For most entities with multiple products, the customer service representative may not know exactly why the customer is contacting him/her. As such, the representative may have to ask the customer several introductory questions, in order to properly answer the customer's questions or concerns. This introductory period may be time consuming. Furthermore, if the customer has follow up communications with a customer service department of an entity, the customer may have to again have to answer introductory questions on his/her follow up communication.